春の恋物語
by Tu Amor
Summary: REWRITTEN! She had one goal in life. He was a free soul with no absolute direction on where he's heading. But when they meet, things start to get difficult. In this blooming Spring season, not only will cherry blossoms bloom, but so will love. " Rewritten from Surfing Up Some Love


_Hello everyone! I'm back and I had recently promised that I would have this rewritten story up during my Christmas Break and I failed. So sorry! But I finished this tonight and decided to give you guys a late New Years gift! Sorry! and Enjoy! AND THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF SURFING UP SOME LOVE!_

* * *

><p><strong>春の恋物語<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" a voice called out before a body, slim and slender, revealed itself to the crisp afternoon air. Haruno Sakura's undeniable pink hair and emerald eyes shone against the yellow sun. Her body, slim from the daily workout, was the perfect shade bordering tan and pale.<p>

"Sorry Ino! I lost track of time!" Sakura yelled back. Her best friend since birth Yamanaka Ino stood on the shore away from the water. Her bright golden locks were up in her usual ponytail and her bright blue orbs mixed herself in with the rest of the population.

"Whatever forehead! Just get your ass back up here and let's leave!" Ino yelled before stalking back to the car parked in the parking lot.

Sakura smiled lightly at her friend before running out of the water with her surf board. She's enjoyed surfing ever since she was a child. Her dream since birth has always been to become a pro surfer. And her big break comes in a month at the Pipe Masters competition, the largest most dangerous competition. Aside from her passion, she is also attending the local community college, for the second year now, just a few miles from the beach. Juggling surfing and school hasn't been much of a problem for her.

Sakura lived in the city of Honolulu, Hawaii. Surfing was the best here and it's has a large tourist attraction rate. Her father had begged her to stay in Japan with him with his company; however, Sakura strongly opposed and left the country. It's not that she hated her father; it's just that he's been busy with work as a CEO that he sometimes forgets his duties as a father. Her mother had died of cancer thirteen years ago when Sakura was six. Now standing at the age of nineteen, Sakura is ready to fulfill her mother's dream that she hadn't accomplished. Her parents had never told her the story of why her mother had never gone professional.

As Sakura strapped her surfboard on the roof of hers and Ino's red Jeep, she hopped into the passenger seat. She looked over at Ino signaling she was ready; however, Ino had her arm propped up on the door and was staring out into the water with a confused expression on her flawless face.

"What's up Ino? You look.. weird." Sakura said knitting her eyebrows together. Ino sighed before turning on the engine.

"Sakura, remember that guy I met a year ago at the rehab center when I was looking for a job?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, you told me his name was Nara right? Nara Shikamaru. Is there something wrong?" Ino began pulling the Jeep out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Shikamaru was a college basketball player for a university in Japan that occasionally comes to the United States for games and training of some sort. Ino had met him when he injured his ankle and Ino just happened to apply for a job there. Sakura had only met Shikamaru a couple of times when he comes to visit of some sorts.

"Yeah, Shikamaru. There's nothing wrong, because there isn't anything to be wrong. He called me today saying that him and a few friends were coming to Honolulu for vacation next week." Sakura looked at Ino with a confused expression.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" Ino gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"He wants to live with us.." Sakura literally jumped out of her seat.

"What?! We don't have enough room!" Ino sighed knowing she would react like this.

Sakura and Ino weren't poor, but they weren't exactly rich either. They provide enough to get by and afford new clothes here and there, but their house was just a regular two bedroom one bath kind of beach house. The two bedrooms were obviously Ino and Sakura's and one bathroom was obviously for them to share. And having four or five guys living with them is not going to end well with one bathroom.

"I know I know, just calm down! I told them the situation. This isn't the big idea here!" Sakura re-situated herself on her seat, "They said they rented a beach house not too far from our place, but the thing I wanted to talk to you was about something else."

"I have a bad feeling about what you want to talk about pig.. It's kind of scaring me at this moment, so just say it!" Ino chuckled.

"You make it sound like I'm going to tell you I committed a murder." Sakura giggled, "Anyways, it's actually about one of his friends."

"Oh god, not this again Ino." Ino had made it her lifelong mission to get Sakura a boyfriend. No matter what it took, she was going to accomplish this mission. Unfortunately, the guys Ino picks are always hideous.

"Just shut up and listen! Shikamaru says he's a great guy who just got out of a relationship a couple months ago and Shika thinks that he is ready for a new girl in his life!" Sakura rubbed her temple with her thumb and middle finger.

"I don't care Ino! I'm not interested." Ino shook her head. Sakura just needed some encouragement.

"Open the glove box compartment. Shika told me to look him up, you know since they're both on the same basketball team, so I printed off a picture of him. Look at it and then tell me you aren't interested." Sakura feared for her life when she opened the glove box.

The picture was nothing like she had imagined, thankfully, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Dreamy isn't he?"

He was dreamy. That was something she couldn't deny. The man in the picture looked lean even in his warm up track suit he wore. His dark unruly hair stood up like a chicken's ass and his dark onyx orbs makes Sakura just want to stare into them forever. The man in general was gorgeous. Sakura's seen her fair share of handsome men in her life, but this guy was something else!

"Okay, so he's a pretty boy. It all depends on his personality." Ino smiled. So now she's interested.

"Well from what Shika tells me, he's pretty cold at times. But he's six foot two! He's eight inches taller than you. You like tall guys. Plus he's only a year older than you." Sakura stood at five foot four even after all these years.

* * *

><p>Sakura hated to admit it, but Ino had done a magnificent job at picking this guy out. Because once she got home the first thing she did was look up this man named Uchiha Sasuke. From what she gathered, he's the point guard and ace player for the Konoha Basketball team, he's college basketball player at the age of 20 and has been playing for three years now, and his fan base is larger than the Asian continent combined from all over the world.<p>

Finally she closed her laptop after she felt like a stalker. She walked downstairs to find Ino at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of wine. Sakura knows that when Ino drinks wine, she's thinking and when she drinks beer, she's upset. Sakura knew that something was wrong because when she spoke of Shikamaru's visit, she wasn't happy that she's going to get a chance to see her boyfriend of one year for one of the rarest visits.

"You know I'm your best friend, I'm here for a reason. You can tell me anything." Sakura said taking a seat directly in front of the counter.

"I told you there wasn't anything to say." Ino said taking another drink of her wine.

"When you drink wine, you're thinking. Spill it pig." Sakura said propping herself up with both elbows as she rested her chin on her joined hands.

Ino sighed before beginning because she knew that Sakura would get it out of her sooner or later, "Shikamaru asked me another thing that I didn't tell you about."

"Oh, really?" Ino nodded and raised her eyes to stare right into Sakura's bright emerald ones.

"He asked me to go back to Japan with him after his vacation." Sakura widened her eyes.

She's been with Ino for nineteen years now and has been living with her for over two years. She's never been without her best friend no matter how annoying she got at times. She was her best friend that gossiped with her like no tomorrow and she was always there for her.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sakura asked leaning back on her chair.

"I-I don't know. I told him I'd think about it. I just don't want to leave you." Ino said, tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sakura took Ino's hand into hers, "You finally found that special someone and it's okay if you think it's time to settle down."

"That's not the point Sak. What if we break up? I'd have to come all the way back here. Plus I'm only nineteen!" Sakura smiled.

"You and Shikamaru are one of those pairs that will be together longer than you think. I know that for a sure fact just because I know how he looks at you. His eyes are only set on you." Ino sniffled.

"Thanks Sakura." Sakura released Ino's hand from her grasp.

"Now go take a shower and get ready for bed! Sleep on it and see what you think tomorrow." Ino smiled.

"Okay mother!" Ino teased before running towards the bathroom.

Sakura sighed before pouring herself a cup a wine.

This was going to be a hell of a week and she didn't want to fall behind.

Ready or not, here it comes.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N So how was it? I feel like this rewritten version was better than the original just because it's more planned out than the original messy one. Anyways constructive criticism is welcome! The title actually means Springtime Love Story! I wanted to change it to Japanese since Springtime Love Story was just too bland.. Haha**

**I WOULD TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**-TU AMOR!**


End file.
